


Wing Problems

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Wings, based on tumblr headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean notices something off with his angels and he finds out its hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Problems

Dean started noticing something with his angels and he has no idea what it is. Gabriel seems to know, but he apparently found it too hilarious to tell anyone. 

Whenever Balthazar talks, Castiel doesn't sit next him. Whenever he does, he always looks uncomfortable and annoyed. He finally cornered Castiel one day and got an answer out of him.

“It’s his wings.”

Dean looked confused at the blue-eyed angel.

“His wings?”

“Yes, when Balthazar was in heaven, whenever he spoke, he flapped his wings a lot. Here on earth, he uses his hands a lot. I assume you see how he talks.”

Dean nodded, knowing that Balthazar does talk a lot with his hands.

“Sometime, he lets his wings out when he talks. Therefore, when he talks, he not only uses his hands, but his wings also flaps. They are constantly hitting my face.”

Dean stares at Castiel and then starts to snicker, the image of Castiel getting a face-full of Balthazar feathers was too funny.

No wonder Gabriel found it hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a tumblr headcanon that Balthazar talks a lot with his hands because of his wings. It was too adorable to not write!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved!


End file.
